1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication method between terminals and a terminal for performing communication, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the communication method between the terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is advancing from a connection network for humans, where a human creates and consumes information, to an Internet of things (IoT) network where distributed elements such as things exchange and process information. Internet of everything (IoE) technology, where big data processing technology and/or the like is combined with IoT technology through a connection with a cloud server, has been proposed. Technologies such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required for implementing IoT. Therefore, technology such as sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) are being recently researched for a connection between things.
An intelligent Internet technology (IT) service, which collects and analyzes data generated by things connected to each other to create a new value of human life, may be provided in an IoT environment. IoT may be applied to fields, such as smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart appliances, advanced medical service, disaster network communication, and/or the like, through mergence and combination of conventional information technology (IT) technology and various industries.